edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubba
Bubba is Marie Kanker's father. He is designed by VampireMeerkat. He made his first appearance in 2009. He is a young runaway with the gift to seduce women. He's always had multiple girlfriends who gave him food and shelter. His pampered life ensured him he never needed a job. His real name used to be "Bobby Juna", until he officially changed it into "Bubba" before he left home. His full name was "Bobby Juna Henricus Nicholas Daniel Joshua Wesley Jr." NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Personality Bobby Juna is cocky and violent, but frighteningly charming and kind whenever he's around women; which is why Bebe never experienced him being anything but sweet to her. He doesn't exactly have preferences concerning women, and will go after any age, size or ethnicity. He enjoys to trick or anger people and is a first-class actor. The only person he respects in his life is his mother. Appearance He has blue hair, black eyes, an eyebrow piercing, and wears a red shirt with blue ripped jeans and black shoes. Before he got kicked out by Bebe he also wore a brown jacket. Past Bobby Juna comes from a family of barons and baronesses. Even though his behaviour was noticeably different from his relatives', he always tried to fit in on his mother's request, though it made him feel incomplete. As his "perfect" life bored him, he often went to the city to do all kinds of rebellious acts. Bobby Juna barely went to school and spent most of his time fooling around with women and stealing from stores. Eventually he left his proud heritage behind, and in reply, he got shunned by his family, making it impossible for him to ever return if he wishes to. Bobby Juna met Bebe when she was 19 and he was 18 years old. She was only one of the many girls he tricked. His charms and looks made it easy to fall for him, and since he promised to take care of her and her firstborn child (Lee Kanker), Bebe didn't discover the truth until it was too late. Bobby Juna had no intention to give her any kind of support, and after Bebe found out about his harem, she kicked him out of her trailer with the knowledge of her pregnancy. In An, Ann n Anny Bubba's genderbent version is named Babbette. Her real name is "Bella Joby" (Full name: Bella Joby Hendrika Nichole Danielle Jocelyn Wendy Jr). Bella Joby is fairly identical to her male counterpart. She also looks for partners to take care of her and hide the fact she is homeless because of her own doing. When Bobby discovered her harem of men, he kicked her out, but nearly 9 months later received a knock on his trailer door and found his son in a little basket on the ground with a note that said "YOURS". As the baby had blue hair and Bobby hadn't dated anyone else after his breakup with Bella Joby, he knew it was her child, yet wasn't certain if Victor was his until he became older and his resemblance to him started to show; mainly his freckles and shape of face. This means Bobby took care of Victor during his infant years, thinking he wasn't his son. Trivia * "Bubba" was a name portrayed on one of the three bathrobes the Kankers described to be "their father's" in the episode Nagged to Ed. * While not mentioned in the original series; Bubba's brown jacket was left behind and Marie wears it in her teenage years. See Also * Bebe Kanker *Butch *Rod *Ms. Kanker * Parents Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor